


Please don't go away

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Fandom League [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fandom League, history is just an excuse to write this
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'erano incontri che finivano per cambiarti la vita. Quando meno te lo aspettavi poteva succedere qualcosa che sovvertiva l'ordine naturale delle cose – per lo meno quelle a cui tu eri abituato – e ti ritrovavi all'improvviso a dover fare delle scelte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't go away

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Hetalia  
> Personaggi: Francia, Seychelles  
> Pairing: Francia/Seychelles  
> Prompt: Incontro  
> Sfida: Fandom League  
> Generi: sentimentale, introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: het  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 628

C'erano incontri che finivano per cambiarti la vita. Quando meno te lo aspettavi poteva succedere qualcosa che sovvertiva l'ordine naturale delle cose – per lo meno quelle a cui tu eri abituato – e ti ritrovavi all'improvviso a dover fare delle scelte.

Quando meno te lo aspetti, incontri qualcuno che non avresti mai pensato potesse diventare così importante. E la vedi lì, ferma sulla spiaggia, ad osservarti quando per la prima volta metti piede su quelle terre incontaminate, su cui l'uomo bianco non era mai giunto. Ti guarda incuriosita, senza mostrare alcuna paura. Per la prima volta di ritrovi a specchiarti in quei occhi scuri.

E quando lei ti sorride, nonostante sia solo una bambina, tu capisci che qualcosa è scattato. Ti rendi conto che non è un incontro da sottovalutare.

Ti rendi conto che molte cose cambieranno nel momento esatto in cui per la prima volta le parlerai.

Non sei qualcuno che crede a quelle sciocchezze di cui amano parlare le donne. Non credi nel Destino. Non credi in incontri che semplicemente dovevano accadere.

_Hai smesso di crederci qualche secolo addietro._

Ma quando la guardi quella prima volta, quando quella bambina ti parla in un idioma che non hai mai sentito, quando ti indica qualcosa con la sua piccola mano, quello è il preciso istante in cui hai capito qualcosa era cambiato per sempre.

 

 

***  
“Victoire, chérie!” Francis Bonnefoy aveva appena rimesso piede su quelle spiagge sabbiose, dopo essere mancato per diverso tempo da quelle isole. Il sole batteva forte come sempre, ma la leggera brezza marina rendeva tutto molto più sopportabile. _Più di quanto a volte sopportasse l'afa marsigliese ogni volta che doveva imbarcarsi._

“Francis!”

Due esili braccia si erano strette con forza attorno al suo collo, mentre veniva investito da una piccola furia che si stringeva a lui. L'aveva subito stretta a sé, aveva affondato il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, aspirando il suo profumo.

Sapeva di mare.

Sapeva di fiori.

Aveva un profumo che ogni volta lo inebriava e faceva nascere in lui il desiderio di non lasciare mai più quei lidi lontani.

Eppure lei non era più una sua colonia. Poteva solo rubare pochi attimi della sua compagnia, e poi fuggire prima dell'arrivo del suo nuovo custode.

Aveva perso le sue colonie.

Aveva perso lei.

“Quanto resterai questa volta?”

“Poco. Sai che non vuole che ti giri ancora attorno.”

Il biondo aveva sorriso, tenendola ancora stretta a sé. Inghilterra avrebbe presto scoperto la sua presenza. Presto avrebbe preso provvedimenti nei suoi confronti. Lo avrebbe fatto allontanare di nuovo, avrebbe di nuovo cercato di cancellare qualsiasi traccia francese da lei.

Solo che la sua ex colonia parlava sempre con un morbido accento, ereditato da lui e che lui adorava.

“Però!” Francis aveva lasciato la presa attorno ai suoi fianchi, per chinarsi e aprire la borsa che si era portato appresso. “Ti ho portato un regalo. Nulla di troppo appariscente stavolta.”

Le aveva porto una scatola tenuta chiusa con un fiocco. Il Francese sapeva che la ragazza avrebbe poi usato il nastro di stoffa per legarsi i capelli. Lo faceva sin da quando era una bambina. Cercava allora di legare anche i suoi, e lui la lasciava fare.

“Oddio, Francis... Non dovevi.” Si era portata una mano alla bocca, dopo aver aperto la scatola.

“Sono solo dei guanti, che spero potrai indossare quando verrai a Parigi con me.”

Il biondo le aveva accarezzato una guancia e le aveva sorriso. Quella spiaggia era sempre il luogo dei loro incontri. Quella spiaggia era dove tutto era cambiato.

Lentamente si era chinato, sfiorandole piano le labbra con le proprie. Un tocco leggero, che sembrava solo una carezza del vento.

E subito dopo le dava le spalle.

Non era un addio, ma non era ancora giunto il momento di riprendersela.


End file.
